True Love
by Sulphur
Summary: Veela!Draco DMHP Slashy goodness fluff possible mpreg ogm PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Special Someone

Draco fought off a horny Weasley before dashing into Dumbledore's office. He was dressed in sexy leather pants and had a tattoo of a dragon on his chest.

"Hello, my boy," said the headmaster whose eyes were twinkling.

"Dumbledork," replied the Slytherin Sex God.

Dumbledore whimpered at the witty insult.

"Not so high and mighty now, you muggle loving old fool!" roared the hottie.

Dumbledore tried to hide his tears as he continued. "I think it is time to tell you something."

"Spit it out old coot!" said the Slytherin Prince.

"I have very grave news indeed. It pains me that I must reveal this to you. I wanted to spare you the pain. I care about you, Draco."

"What?"

"Actually, I think you are a stupid little shit. Anyway, you are a male Veela, which means that no straight man can resist you."

"Why the hell would straight men be attracted to a MALE Veela?"

"Why the hell would I know? As I was saying, you are a Veela, which means you must find your soulmate before you reach 17, which is in two days."

"Two days? Why the hell did you wait until now to say this?"

"I was hoping to just let you die, actually, but then I would lose my job."

"Do you know who my soulmate is?"

"Indeed I do, my boy." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Your soulmate is Argus Filch."

"WHAT?" roared Draco.

"Did you know that he is actually a squib?" Dumbledore added helpfully.

Draco looked ready to pass out.

"Oh, and you must be impregnated by him too."

"I can't get pregnant!"

"I must inform you that you are incorrect, my boy. You can indeed become pregnant, and give birth."

Draco stood in shock for several minutes.

"Headmaster, could you do me a favor?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Tell me what it is, then."

"Kill me."

"I'm sorry, my boy, I cannot do that." With a quick Expelliarmus, Draco's wand was in Dumbledore's hand. He snapped it.

"You bastard!" roared Malfoy.

"I cannot take a chance. Here. This magically binding contract will free you from the soulmate obligation."

Draco quickly signed it.

"Excellent, my boy. You are indeed as retarded as they say. That contract merely prevents you from attempting to kill yourself, or asking anybody to do it for you. Run along now, Filch is waiting."


	2. Against Nature

"I am LORD VOLDEMORT! I am God!" The Dark Lord cackled on his throne in Slytherin Castle.

Suddenly Lucius Malfoy walked into the room. "My Lord I have failed to --"

"Crucio!" The Dark Lord bellowed. Lucius screamed and writhed on the floor. The Dark Lord held the curse for several minutes.

"Why did you fail, Lucius?" Lucius moaned and slumped onto the ground.

"Answer me! Crucio! Crucio!" Lucius wailed and screamed some more.

"My Lord," Dolohov interrupted.

"How dare you interrupt me! Crucio!" Dolohov shrieked in pain.

"Please, my Lord --" Gasped McNair before he too was hit by a Cruciatus Curse.

"You have all failed me! Now go get Potter!" roared The Dark Lord. Every Death Eater except Malfoy, who was clearly unconscious, quickly fled. "Did you not hear me, Malfoy? Crucio!"

Molfoy was awake and screaming in pain. "I said get Potter!"

"Yes my Lord," gasped Malfoy who began crawling desperately toward the exit.

"Move faster! Crucio!" Malfoy writhed silently, no longer able to shriek.

"My Lord, please!" pleaded Malfoy.

"Crucio!"

Malfoy gave up any attempts to reason with his master or to escape, and simply slumped onto the ground.

"Move you worthless idiot! Crucio! Crucio! Get Potter! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" Malfoy was foaming at the mouth and delirious, but still writhed in pain every time the curse was applied.

Suddenly Snape appeared holding a struggling Harry Potter.

"Excellent work, Severus. Crucio!" Snape was on the floor squealing in pain. Harry was too shocked to try to escape.

"Now, Potter, prepare to die!" Voldemort cackled in glee. "But first, I need to summon my Death Eaters to punish them for their failure!"

Voldemort touched Snape's Dark Mark and they all appeared.

"You have all failed me! Crucio!" Voldemort put every Death Eater under the Cruciatus Curse, including Snape.

"Now, Potter, prepare to die!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Potter and shot the Killing Curse. McNair had jumped in front of Harry, and the curse struck him.

"Idiot! Crucio!" Voldemort once again tortured his followers.

"Now, Potter, prepare to die!" Unfortunately for the Voldemort, Yaxley had jumped in the way and took the curse.

This was repeated several more times until finally the curse hit Harry. As expected, it bounced off the boy and hit Voldemort instead, who with a loud shriek was once again reduced to a bodiless spirit.

"Thank you!" Lucius threw himself at Harry's feet. The other Death Eater's soon followed. Harry looked confused.

"Kill us, Potter! Please! Give us the Kiss if you must! Before --"

"Cowards! Crucio!" The Death Eaters began writhing in pain as Voldemort poofed back into his body. "I will not be defeated that easily! Avada Kedavra!"

For once in his life, Harry Potter died.

"I win! You have all failed! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! You have failed me! Crucio!"

The Death Eaters writhed and screamed for several minutes.

"Now that you are suitably punished, we can get back to work."

"Can we start killing half bloods, master?" asked Goyle.

"Of course not. I'm a half blood."

This revelation was met by shock and horror.

"Filth!" shrieked Bellatrix.

"Son of a mudblood!" shrieked Alecto.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Voldemort.

His followers had no response.

"Excellent. Now bring me Potter!"

"My Lord --"

"Crucio! Do not question my orders!"

Suddenly Draco Malfoy appeared.

"I don't have to serve you, Voldyshorts! Voldypants! Mudbloods are just as good as purebloods! I love Neville Longbottom!"

"Nonsense," Voldemort interjected. "You are a Veela who must find your soulmate, Argus Filth, and have sex with him within the next two days or you will die."

"How the hell do you know, Voldypants?"

"That is none of your concern. I suggest you leave, because my followers appear to be planning surprise buttsecks." Draco Disapparated immediately.

Voldemort tortured his followers for good measure.

"My Lord, could you please go easily on me?" Snape begged.

"Crucio! No!"

"My Lord, I'm pregnant!" Snape pleaded.

Voldemort looked down at the man, and saw that he did indeed have what appeared to be a beer gut. He fought the sudden urge to vomit that overcame him.

"You're pregnant? I thought you were a wizard!"

"I am a wizard, my Lord."

"Wizards do not get pregnant, and you are sure as hell not a veela."

"It's magic, my Lord."

"Why did you not inform me sooner, Severus? I am happy to put you out of your misery."

"My Lord?"

"You mean you want to have a little ass baby?"

Snape's expression told the Dark Lord everything he needed to know.

"Avada Kedavra!"


End file.
